Notre différence
by arwen666
Summary: Vivre avec ma différence, c’est comme vivre avec un hôte que l’on n’aurait pas choisi...


POV REMUS

POV REMUS

Vivre avec ma différence, c'est comme vivre avec un hôte que l'on n'aurait pas choisi. Il est toujours là, inévitable, inébranlable et au fil du temps, on finit par s'habituer à lui et à oublier ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie sans lui.

C'est peut-être parce que je me suis résigné depuis bien longtemps déjà à vivre avec cette face cachée, obscure, qui me torture à chaque pleine lune, sans doute parce que cette différence est la cause de bien des malheurs, que je n'ai pas eu peur lorsque l'évidence de mes sentiments m'a frappé de plein fouet.

Lorsque toutes ces émotions contradictoires ont envahi mon cœur vide depuis si longtemps, provoquant une tempête sans pareille, je n'ai pas eu de craintes. J'aurais dû être terrifié à l'idée qu'encore une fois je sois différent des autres mais je n'ai pas pu. Cette part de moi que je cache encore me rend stupidement heureux. Je sens battre mon cœur et mes mains deviennent moites à chaque fois que je l'aperçois.

La carapace que je m'étais forgée ne résiste pas aux chamboulements que le son de sa voix provoque en moi. Il fait resurgir l'animal qui me domine bien trop souvent, pour lequel j'ai tant de haine et qui devient inexplicablement délicieux quand, par un pur hasard, je le frôle.

L'instinct parle en moi et mes sens se décuplent. Je sens son odeur. J'entends les battements de son cœur qui s'affolent. Je peux presque imaginer le goût et la texture de sa peau d'ivoire. Il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour entrevoir les frissons qui naîtraient sur sa peau s'il laissait mes mains tracer un chemin brûlant sur lui, pour entendre les soupirs qui s'échapperaient de sa bouche en une douce mélodie si j'embrassais une à une ses nombreuses et délicieuses taches de rousseur.

Je suis simplement heureux de ressentir cette déferlante d'émotions. Je me sens vivant peut-être pour la première fois. Je laisse parler mon corps que j'ai si longtemps détesté. L'animal en moi n'est plus un ennemi mais un allié. Nous ne nous battons plus l'un contre l'autre. Le corps et l'esprit fusionnent, la raison et l'instinct se mêlent. Une osmose parfaite comme si durant toutes ces années de lutte intérieure, ils n'attendaient qu'une chose : pouvoir s'affronter pour enfin se sceller et ne faire plus qu'un.

Mais qu'en est-il de lui ? Si plein de joie de vivre, animé par la vigueur de la jeunesse par une ardeur juvénile qui laisse entrevoir l'homme splendide qu'il deviendra. A mon contact, son visage se ferme, la flamme qui brûle en lui s'éteint subitement. Pourtant je sais qu'il ressent la même chose et mon cœur se brise à l'idée que la tornade qui s'engouffre en moi et anime ce brasier incandescent, souffle sur la flamme qui l'habite jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une sombre lueur.

Nos émotions sont les mêmes. Nos envies sont les mêmes. Mais ce sont ces similitudes qui nous séparent chaque jour un peu plus. Il me fuit, il me refuse le droit de l'aimer.

Quand il évite que nos regards se croisent de peur d'y lire ma supplique muette, mes entrailles se déchirent et mon sang bouillonne. Je ressens le besoin irrésistible de hurler et de fuir loin de lui. Pourtant j'ai besoin de lui, il est mon oxygène. Le voir suffit à me rendre heureux même si pour cela je dois supporter son mépris.

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pourtant, tant d'obstacles se dressent devant lui : sa famille si aimante, si formidable mais qui l'entrave dans ses choix. Il a peur, peur de les décevoir, peur de les perdre, d'être à jamais banni de ce cocon rassurant qu'ils représentent. Son frère, son double, celui avec lequel il respire depuis tant d'années. C'est sans aucun doute la seule différence entre eux… Ils sont indissociables et pourtant cette infime partie de lui qui me désire pourrait devenir une barrière insurmontable entre eux.

Mais ce soir tout a changé. Il est venu à moi. Je l'ai trouvé sur le pas de ma porte et sans prononcer un mot, je l'ai invité à entrer chez moi. C'est la première fois qu'il s'autorise à pénétrer mon univers. Pourtant il semble s'en moquer. Dos à moi, il s'appuie contre le marbre de la cheminée et se perd dans la contemplation du feu.

Ses épaules sont raides, tout son corps est tendu en une attitude de défense. Mes yeux se fixent sur ses cheveux flamboyants à la lueur des flammes. Ils ont la couleur pourpre d'un couché de soleil.

Il se tourne vers moi et je reste sans voix face à l'orage qui se déchaîne dans ses yeux cobalt. Je me sens à la fois heureux et triste. Heureux, parce que je ne lui suis pas indifférent et triste parce que ça le tourmente. Pour la première fois, il plonge son regard dans le mien sans ciller et je peux y lire la bataille qui se déchaîne en lui. Je n'ose pas briser le silence qui s'est installé quand il éclate brusquement en larmes. Alors je ne réfléchis plus, je m'élance vers lui et le serre avec force dans mes bras. Il niche son visage dans mon cou. Tout son corps est secoué de sanglots déchirants et alors que je lui murmure des mots rassurants, la culpabilité se déverse en moi.

La réalité me frappe de plein fouet et la félicité qui m'habitait jusqu'à présent s'envole d'un seul coup. Je ne suis plus un homme très jeune, usé par la vie et ces nombreuses épreuves. Je suis misérable, incapable de mener une existence saine et pleine au grand jour. Je suis un hybride rejeté par le monde des sorciers éperdument amoureux du jeune homme que je tiens dans mes bras.

Que puis-je exiger de lui alors que je n'ai rien à lui offrir ?

A cet instant, ma décision est prise. Je renonce encore une fois, je n'exigerai rien de lui. Je ne veux plus être la cause de ses tourments. Je ne peux pas lui imposer mes sentiments et le forcer à accepter les siens. Je ne suis même pas un homme. Je suis un demi-homme qui chaque mois se transforme en quelque chose de bestial et répugnant. Il est jeune, beau et plein d'avenir et se perdre avec moi lui ferait perdre son âme. Il a besoin de lumière et ma vie n'est qu'une ombre.

Je suis perdu dans ses sombres pensées quand je sens ses lèvres se perdre dans mon cou pour y déposer une myriade de baisers brûlants. Instantanément, ma respiration s'accélère alors que je ne rêve que de ça depuis longtemps, je me surprends à le repousser. Je tente de lui expliquer que c'est une erreur, que nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, qu'il n'est encore qu'un enfant.

Il grogne et s'accroche à ma nuque tout en continuant à me dévorer de baisers et là contre ma cuisse, j'ai la preuve qu'il n'est définitivement plus un enfant.

Il fait glisser ses mains le long de mon torse et entreprend de défaire les boutons de ma chemise. Mon vieux cœur est sur le point d'exploser. Ses mains tremblent et ils se débattent fébrilement avec ma chemise. Je m'apprête à lui dire qu'il n'est pas obligé de faire ça, que nous n'avons pas besoin de ça mais les mots meurent dans ma gorge quand il l'arrache brutalement.

Sa langue délicieuse lèche avec application mon torse dénudé. Mes barrières volent en éclat. Je m'accroche à ses épaules et enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux. Il remonte le long de mon corps tout en continuant sa délicieuse exploration, plonge son regard dans le mien et je peux voir que toute bataille a cessé. La tempête qu'ils abritent encore n'est due qu'à un profond désir.

Pour la première fois, nos lèvres se scellent et rien n'est comparable à ce que je vis à cet instant. Sa bouche est chaude et douce, sa langue joue avec la mienne fougueusement. Ce baiser est toute une contradiction, il est sauvage et timide la fois. Pour lui comme moi, c'est une découverte mais rien ne peut être plus honnête que ce que nous partageons à ce moment.

Il empoigne ma virilité dressée pour lui et la finesse du tissu de mon pantalon ne suffit pas à me protéger des délicieuses sensations que ça me procure. Je sens que ma jouissance va arriver bien trop vite si je ne me contrôle pas et les va viens langoureux qu'il entame ne m'aide pas à rester maître de mon corps.

Je l'ai poussé vers moi à force de regards lourds de sens, j'ai voulu bien avant lui que cela se produise, pourtant à cet instant, il me domine de sa hauteur. Je ne veux pas être passif, je l'ai toujours été, je veux que l'on vive ce moment à deux entièrement, pleinement.

Poussé par une impulsion presque animale, je lui enlève son pull. Sans douceur, je laboure son dos avec mes ongles alors que je suce avidement son cou à l'endroit où je peux sentir son cœur battre et j'ondule puissamment contre lui.

Il me relève la tête et me regarde surpris. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres : Ne sait-il donc pas qu'une bête est tapie au fond de moi ? Ce soir, c'est à lui de la dompter.

Il semble comprendre ce que je lui demande et se prête au jeu avec délice. Il accélère encore les mouvements de sa main et mordille avidement mes tétons dressés de plaisir. Je perds pied. Je suis entouré de son odeur, elle m'enivre.

Les derniers vêtements qu'il nous reste volent à travers la pièce. Nos peaux peuvent enfin fusionner mais malgré l'envie dévorante qui nous tenaille, nous restons immobiles nos deux corps nus face à face.

Le mien conservant les vestiges d'une ancienne beauté mais usé par les souffrances morales et physiques, le sien fin et puissant encore enfantin et pourtant terriblement adulte. Je suis sur le point de vivre le moment le plus important de ma vie et je décide d'en savourer chaque seconde parce qu'il sera peut-être unique.

Il m'attend, il me désire, il m'accepte. Violemment j'empoigne sa nuque et j'écrase ma bouche sur la sienne. Je le bascule sur le sol dur et froid. L'animal se réveille, il jaillit hors de moi avec force.

Je lèche, je griffe, je mords, je suis violent. Il soupire, il gémit, il halète, il est brûlant. Nos corps se rencontrent avec brutalité.

Il frotte son sexe tendu et gonflé de plaisir contre ma cuisse, son souffle chaud et saccadé contre ma peau pousse mon excitation à son paroxysme. Je le sens sur le point de se rendre mais je veux plus, je veux me perdre en lui.

Il intensifie ses mouvements, pousse des gémissements sourds. Le sentiment d'urgence qui nous anime ne nous permet pas de faire durer plus longtemps ce jeu sensuel.

Par un puissant mouvement de bassin, je le fais rouler sur le dos et me positionne sur lui. Sans plus attendre, je m'enfonce en lui. Je ne sais si je m'y prends bien. Je ne sais si ce que je fais est juste mais c'est tellement bon que je ne peux m'arrêter.

Il se raidit, son visage se crispe sous la douleur et des larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux. Tendrement, je lui caresse la joue, je lui embrasse le front, prêt à me retirer pour qu'il arrête de souffrir malgré le désir qui me brûle les reins. Peu à peu ses traits se détendent, il plonge son regard dans le mien et se cambre contre moi.

Je n'hésite plus et me fraye un chemin dans son corps jusqu'à atteindre le point central de son plaisir. Je suis au paradis. Je ne veux plus quitter cette chair chaude et tendre qui m'enserre si étroitement. J'ai trouvé ma place, celle que j'ai toujours cherchée.

J'amorce le premier mouvement. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma chair. Je ferme les yeux sous l'intensité du plaisir que je ressens. Chaque poussée le fait gémir plus fort. Il s'agrippe à mes épaules et susurre à mon oreille des mots dont je ne comprends pas le sens et c'est certainement la chose la plus érotique du monde.

J'amplifie le rythme. Je grogne, il crie. C'est violent, sauvage et indescriptible. Je sens que je perds pied et je ne souhaite qu'une chose qu'il se perde avec moi. Je glisse ma main entre nos deux corps et caresse son sexe. Je suis happé par une puissante lame de fond et je me laisse emporter par le raz-de-marée qui me submerge.

A bout de souffle, je me répands en lui alors qu'il se déverse dans ma main dans le plus total abandon.

Toutes les vélanes du monde peuvent aller se rhabiller… Ce souffle d'extase, c'est à moi qu'il l'offre.

Je retombe sur lui, épuisé, mon cœur battant à grands coups alors que je tente de reprendre ma respiration. Je me retire rapidement et roule sur le dos. Il vient se blottir contre mon torse en un geste terriblement attendrissant. Je ne veux pas penser à demain, quand nos regards se croiseront et que nous devrons assumer ce que nous avons fait. Je veux juste profiter de cet instant alors que sa respiration se fait profonde et régulière et qu'il sombre dans le sommeil.

La bête en moi sommeille, apaisée et repue. Cette nuit, elle a trouvé son maître.

POV FRED

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été une contradiction. Pour les autres, je suis un trublion, celui qui trouve toujours le bon mot, qui fait glousser les filles, rire les garçons et désespère sa mère.

Pour tous, je suis la moitié d'un tout, l'autre partie de moi se nomme George, mon double, le reflet de mon miroir. Pourtant, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de me sentir entier, complet. Trouver l'aboutissement par moi-même, devenir un être unique, complexe, alors que depuis toujours je parais limpide, ridiculement simple, juste bon aux blagues de potache.

Mais un feu brûle en moi, une flamme qui résiste contre vents et marées, qui _me_ résiste et qui veut briller en moi avec force.

Je serais malhonnête si je me plaignais, j'ai créé cette situation, enfermé volontairement dans un carcan étouffant. Les gens ne voient que ce que je veux montrer, même ma famille ne sait pas qui je suis, à part peut-être mon frère, l'autre partie de mon ame.

Parfois, quand il me regarde à la dérobée, j'ai la sensation qu'il me comprend, qu'il sait quelle fièvre m'agite et les mots se bousculent animés par le puissant désir de lui dire enfin que peut-être je ne suis pas comme lui. Mais de suite, ses yeux se voilent et il m'entraîne à nouveau dans une de nos inventions farfelues, c'est confortable comme un canapé usé et moelleux dont on connaît tous les contours, qui épouse nos corps sans effort.

J'ai enfoui en moi ce désir d'être un autre, cette différence que je tentais d'ignorer simplement parce que je ne veux pas affronter le regard que les autres porteront sur moi.

Pourtant, depuis quelques temps je brûle, le besoin d'être simplement moi me dévore, me rends fou et tout ça à cause de lui. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration pour lui. A Poudlard, je l'admirais en tant que professeur, il avait une prestance incroyable ! Plus tard, je l'ai admiré pour son courage quand rejeté de tous, il a tout de même gardé la tête haute.

Mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvé plus digne que le jour où je l'ai vu dans ce couloir sombre du Square Grimmaud, abattu, en sanglots, pleurant la perte de sa femme et de son enfant, sa seule chance de vie dans la lumière, le retour dans son existence d'ombre.

Mon cœur et mon corps ont été envahis d'une émotion indescriptible à la vue de cet homme brisé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi une seule seconde, je me suis assis à ses cotés et j'ai posé ma main sur son épaule en silence et contre toute attente il l'a saisie et serrée avec force.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés là, ça n'avait que peu d'importance l'essentiel étant cette étreinte timide et pourtant si intime que nous partagions.

Nous avons pris l'habitude de nous retrouver à cet endroit tous les jours, lui en pleurs et moi serrant sa main dans la mienne avec force, restant silencieux, lui apportant un réconfort au delà des mots.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à sentir son regard glisser sur moi, brûlant ma peau c'est à cet instant que j'ai compris que j'adorais ça . Il s'imposait en moi sans que je le veuille, habitant mes pensées, hantant mon cœur, annihilant ma raison et ma conscience.

J'ai eu peur, simplement peur de ce sentiment si puissant menaçant de me faire perdre tout contrôle. Alors j'ai fui, j'ai cessé de le retrouver, je l'ai évité autant que possible pour redevenir le farceur que j'ai toujours été, pour enfouir au fond de mon être ce qui ne demandait qu'à vivre au grand jour.

Pourtant, il me manque. Comment est-ce possible de s'attacher autant à un être avec qui on a si peu échangé de mots ? Je n'en sais rien, peut-être est-ce le seul qui me comprend.

Lors des réunions de l'Ordre quand l'ambiance se fait pesante, que l'ombre de la guerre plane sur nous au point de faire disparaître toute chaleur, croiser son regard suffit à me réchauffer.

Et j'ai peur à nouveau alors je sors la blague qu'il faut suivi par mon frère parce que c'est ce que tout le monde attend de moi, tout le monde sauf lui, il attend quelque chose que je ne peux pas lui donner.

Je sais que tous les jours il revient dans ce couloir sombre même si ses larmes se sont taries depuis longtemps, dans l'espoir vain que je le rejoigne à nouveau et que je soude ma main dans la sienne.

Je le sais parce que je l'observe, je ne le rejoins jamais mais je l'admire dans l'ombre, il a le courage de ne pas lutter contre ses sentiments alors que le combat acharné que je mène contre eux n'est qu'une preuve de ma lâcheté.

Aujourd'hui, je l'ai attendu comme toujours le cœur battant mais il n'est pas venu A ce constat, une douleur sans pareille envahit mon corps, la souffrance est physique, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, l'oxygène me manque, mon souffle c'est lui et il ne veut plus de moi.

Alors en un instant ma décision est prise : je ne veux ni» ne peux plus me battre ! Rien qu'à l'idée que son regard n'effleurera plus mon corps, je frémis. C'est comme un électrochoc, j'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un profond coma. Egoïstement, je prenais plaisir à le voir m'attendre tous les jours, ça m'emplissait d'une joie presque malsaine de savoir qu'il avait besoin de moi.

Je me rends compte à quel point ce comportement était abject et lui aussi doit le savoir puisqu'il a renoncé à continuer ce petit jeu. J'ai peur, je suis terrifié par ce que je m'apprête à faire mais j'ai encore plus peur de le perdre en n'agissant pas.

Je sais où il habite pour l'avoir entendu en parler une fois mais je n'ai jamais été chez lui et je ne peux donc pas transplaner. Qu'importe, j'y vais en courant, je cours à en perdre haleine animé par une fougue que je croyais avoir perdue dans les méandres de la guerre.

Courir dans la nuit glacée me fait du bien, la vie réinvestit peu à peu mon être, pour la première fois je redeviens celui que j'ai toujours été, avant la guerre, avant la perte, avant le sang, la douleur et l'enfer. Une boule d'émotions se forme dans ma gorge, je sens que je vais pleurer, mais à ma grande surprise j'éclate de rire, un rire franc qui se répercute en échos dans l'obscurité et semble apporter une lueur dans cette nuit d'encre.

Je cours et j'hurle de rire, j'ai l'air d'un dément mais je m'en fiche je suis heureux, je cours vers mon destin et ça me remplit d'allégresse.

Je croise une vieille dame qui me regarde effarée, tout à ma joie je la saisis par la taille et j'esquisse quelques pas de valse hystérique. La pauvre a l'air terrifié quand je la relâche, ce qui ne fait qu'amplifier mon fou rire, je lui fais un baise main cérémonieux et m'enfuit à nouveau.

J'arrive devant chez lui et je tape à sa porte avec violence, aucune réponse, mes coups redoublent d'intensité, je l'appelle mais rien n'y fait, il ne semble pas être là. Ma joie de vivre retombe d'un seul coup alors qu'une sourde angoisse la remplace peu à peu, et s'il était parti définitivement vers un exil solitaire dont lui seul a le secret ?

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'étais si sûr de le trouver chez lui, son absence me ronge et j'ai peur de ne plus jamais le revoir, de l'avoir perdu à force de le décourager.

Merlin n'aura pas l'insolence de me l'enlever quand je me décide le faire mien.

Je m'assois sur les marches bien décidé à rester plusieurs jours si il le faut, le froid m'engourdit mais je m'en fiche, je saurais l'attendre comme il m'a attendu.

Mes pensées vagabondent et je prends conscience de ce que je m'apprête à faire, vais-je pouvoir assumer tout ça ? A dire vrai, je n'en sais rien, je crains la réaction de ma famille, je les aime tous, aussi enquiquinants qu'ils puissent être. J'espère qu'à défaut de comprendre ils accepteront le choix que je suis en train de faire.

Des pas résonnent dans l'allée et quand je relève la tête je le vois qui me regarde, il n'a pas l'air surpris de me voir là. Il ne prononce pas un mot et moi non plus. A quoi bon ? Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de nous parler pour nous comprendre.

Pour la première fois, je pénètre dans son univers, il semble comprendre que je suis glacé et d'un coup de baguette allume un feu dans la cheminé. Je n'ose pas encore croiser son regard, j'appréhende ce moment, j'ai peur de lire du ressentiment dans ses yeux. Alors je fixe mon attention sur la première chose que je vois, le feu qui flambe dans l'âtre.

Soudainement, une vague de soulagement me submerge, je me rends compte que j'étais vraiment terrifié à l'idée qu'il m'abandonne. Un barrage cède en moi et toutes les émotions que j'ai enfouies depuis si longtemps déferlent avec violence dans mon être

Je suis agité de sanglots incontrôlables, à la joie de le revoir se mêle le soulagement, l'appréhension de ce que je m'apprête à faire, un kaléidoscope d'émotions miroitant.

Il s'approche et me prend dans ses bras et je niche sans hésitation mon visage dans le creux de son cou, respirant à plein poumon son odeur alors que mes sanglots redoublent.

Je sens ses épaules s'affaisser et je comprends alors qu'il a mal interprété mes pleurs, il renonce, il se sacrifie pour moi.

Je ne réfléchis plus et j'embrasse avec ardeur son cou, je veux qu'il comprenne à quel point je le veux, je ne peux pas lui dire alors je lui montrerais.

Il tente de me repousser mais je m'accroche, je n'ai plus peur. Je suis un Weasley, je n'ai peur de rien et je vais lui prouver.

Rendu fébrile par l'excitation, je lui enlève sa chemise et je goûte sa peau, il a un goût délicieux et je ne suis pas prêt de m'en lasser.

Il halète et gémit, je me sens investi d'un pouvoir incroyable et j'ai une forte envie de jouer avec lui. Mais il n'a pas dit son dernier mot, avec force il me plaque contre son corps, il est violent et pour la première fois, je distingue l'animal qui se cache en lui, je vois dans son regard qu'il me demande de la dompter.

Ne sait-il donc pas que je suis Fred Weasley ? Que je ne résiste pas à un défi et qu'aucun défi ne me résiste ?

Je me prends au jeu, je le dompterai, je le ferai plier sous la jouissance : ce soir il est à moi ! Il m'a voulu, m'a désiré et je me fais la promesse qu'il ne le regrettera pas.

Nous sommes nus tous les deux, nous ne pouvons plus reculer, je n'ai pas envie de reculer. En quelques secondes, je suis allongé sur le sol, mon corps n'est plus qu'un brasier, je me frotte à lui frénétiquement à la recherche de ma délivrance.

Pourtant, je veux plus je veux fusionner avec lui, je sens qu'il le désire aussi.

Alors je ne résiste plus, je le laisse investir mon corps avec puissance et violence. Malgré la douleur qui me déchire les entrailles, je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête, je me sens entier, complet, unique, cette sensation est époustouflante.

La jouissance nous fauche tous les deux en plein vol, une extase que je n'ai jamais ressentie déferle en moi.

Je vois dans son regard qu'il est fier de m'avoir offert cette jouissance, nous nous ressemblons plus que ce que l'on pourrait croire.

Je me souviens avec amusement que durant des années j'ai nourri une admiration sans borne pour les maraudeurs et leur audace sans me douter un seul instant que l'un deux deviendrait un jour celui que j'aime.

Il ne veut pas parler, il a peur de ce qui se passera lorsqu'il faudra affronter ce que nous avons fait. Mais moi je suis serein, sans regrets, alors que je me blottis contre son corps, je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision et je me laisse glisser vers le sommeil alors que sa respiration se fait régulière.

La bête en lui sommeille, apaisée et repue, cette nuit elle a trouvé son maître.


End file.
